Music Mayhem: Rewrite!
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* A re-written verison of my story Music mayhem. Amu moves to California, the place she lived in her past only to meet the people that she hasn't seen for about eight years. AMUTO RIMAHIKO KUTAU Etc. Summary sucks story is better!
1. track 1: Introduction

**Music Mayhem: Re-write!**

**Track 1: Introduction**

**A/N: **Hello this is the new edited version of 'Music Mayhem'! I didn't enjoy the way I first read it... And it isn't New York any more! Read to find out please! Thank you! And check out my other fanfictions!! When I get caught up with the original I am going to delete the original~~~ Enjoy~~~

**Normal POV**

**Rima ****Mashiro**: 17 years old, sannensei (a 3rd year in Japanese high school)

**Nagihiko Fujisaki**: 18 years old, sannensei

**Tadase Hotori**: 18 years old, sannensei

**Track 1: Introduction**

"Hm, I wonder where Amu-chan is, graduation is going to start soon." Nagihiko said, to Rima and Tadase.

_Ring, ring, ring, _rima's phone rang "Hello?" Rima said, wondering if it was Amu.

"Rima! I have something very important to tell all of you." Amu said, rushing through her words.

"OK, Amu what is it?" Rima said, Nagi and Tadase right next to her, listening to the call.

"What's up?" Rima continued to say.

"I won't be able to go to graduation..." Amu said sadly.

"What! Why!" Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase said, in unison shocked.

"Well, um, my family and I are moving to California ." Amu said, sadly.

"What! Amu, are you serious?" Rima said, loudly.

"Sadly, I am serious. I have been packing that it is why I wasn't there yesterday, sorry. "Amu said, with sadness in her voice.

"Amu-chan, Why are you the one apologizing?" Nagihiko said, taking the phone from Rima.

"...I don't know why Nagi..." She said, sounding sadder than before.

"Amu, we are coming over to your house right after graduation. Got it?" Rima said, taking her back from Nagihiko

**Amu's POV**

**Hinamori Amu**: 17 years old, sannensei

**Flashback**

I was in my school uniform getting ready to go to school but I heard my mother call for me.

"Amu-chan! Come down here please! We have something important to tell you!" my mother yelled.

I came down the stairs and saw my parent's frown at me.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"No Amu-chan, It is not something you did, something we did." My father said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What is it, you know you can tell me." I said, my smile vanishing.

"Amu-chan, we have to tell you that..." My dad said, looking at my mom.

"...We're moving." My mom said, sighing.

'Did I just hear them correctly?' I thought, I could feel my eyes going wide.

"Wait, did I just hear you correctly? We're what?" I said, making sure I heard correctly.

"We're moving..." My father said, looking down at his lap.

I couldn't believe it.

"Why! And where?" I said,Trying to keep my clam.

"Please calm down Amu-chan. We are moving back to California. Because it is safe for us to come back now." My mother said,holding my hands.

"Why do we have to go back now though." I asked, looking down at my hands.

"Because Amu-chan, we just have to." My father said, putting his hands on top of my hands.

"It's not fair! I am 17 now! I am independent can't I just stay here?" I said, in my anger.

My parents looked hurt when I said that.

"I didn't mean that..." I mumbele mumbled

"It's Okay. Amu-chan you remember when you were little you used to sing?" My mom asked, putting her hands on her lap.

"Yeah Of course I do. What about it?" I asked.

'Why is she bringing that up all of the sudden? It was them that made me stop...' I thought.

"Well, Amu-chan now you can singe whenever you want" My mom said, trying to make me excited about the move.

"Hm, I don't think so I haven't singed in so long." I said, rejecting them.

"Amu-chan you know that this was going to happen sooner or later..." My mom said, informing me.

"I did but I didn't know that it was going to be so soon..." I said, sighing.

Then something hit me.

"WAIT! When are we going?" I asked standing up.

My parents just sighed.

"In two days..." My father said, looking at me.

"WHAT!" I said, Running to my room.

"Amu-chan!" My mother called after me.

I just ignored her.

I ran up to my room and locked the door.

"Amu-chan..." Dia said, looking at me.

I felt hot tears fall down my face.

I flung myself onto my bed and I cried into my pillow.

"Amu-chan?" Miki said, coming up to me.

"W-What?" I said, between sobs.

"Why are you crying?" Ran came up to me and asked.

"I- I'm m-moving to C-California." I said, again though sobs.

"What." Dia said, speaking for my other three shocked Chara's.

"Like I said." I said, burring my head back into my pillow.

Soon enough I blacked out.

**1 hour later**

"Mom, Dad, I am sorry, I over-reacted." I said, coming down stairs, eyes sort of puffy and red.

My father and mother were packing away things in boxes.

"Amu-chan, it is okay. When we first heard we were shocked to." My mother said, coming up to me.

"Thanks, hey where is ami? Shouldn't she be home packing also?" I said, putting a finger too my chin.

"Oh, well Ami-chan is at school, it is her last day and she won't be able to she her friends again. Hey Amu-chan why don't you call you call your friends at school, oh and we got your graduation certificate when we went out yesterday to tell your school about that you won't be able to go to graduation, again sorry about not telling you about anything till now." Midori said, handing Amu a certificate.

"Oh, it is ok, but I plan to tell my friends before they graduate." Amu said, going up to her room.

**End Of Flashback**

"Amu-chan, are you feeling about the move?" My mom asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Well, I can live with it..." I said,smiling slightly

"Well, Amu-chan why don't you start packing up the things in your room." Midori said, returning the smile and hugging me.

"Okay, mom." I said, hugging her back.

After the hug I went up to my room and locked my door. I grabbed my IPod off of my desk and started to pack up my things.

My chara's were watching me.

I went to my closet first and grabbed the biggest bag in it.

I put the bag on my bed and un-zipped it.

It was my guitar.

It was light brown just like any old acoustic guitar.

I smiled as I looked at it.

**The next day**

"Hmm, should I call them now." I said, contemplating whether to call my friends.

"Amu-chan ~desu. I made you some cookies ~desu!" Su said, giving a cookie to me.

"Thanks Su." I said, smiling.

" Your Welcome ~Desu." Su said, lovingly.

'I have to call them...' I thought, grabbing my phone.

I dialed Rima's cell number and pressed call.

**After the call**

"Well, Bye see you guys later." I said, hanging up my cell phone.

I looked at my room, it was getting empty.

'Why did it have to happen now?'

I looked at my guitar 'Well at least I will be able to sing again...'

**Normal POV!**

**Kuukai soma: **20 years old university student.

**Yaya yuiki: **16 years old ninesei (2nd year in high school.) going to be a sannensei.

**Kairi sanjo: **15 years old going to be an ichinensei (1st year in high school.)

**Four hours later**

"Guys! Come On! We were supposed to be at Amu's house an hour ago!" Rima said, grabbing her Nagi's arm and trying to go ass fast as she could go in a dress.

"Oi, Mashiro just calm down!" Kuukai said, smiling his usual smile.

"Yeah, rima-tan! We are going to be there any second!" Yaya said, laughing holding kairi's hand.

"Yeah, Rima-chan we are already here." Tadase said, smiling.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Rima knocked on the front door of Amu's house.

"Hello?" Midori said, answering the door.

"Oh! You guys our amu's friends, come in!" Midori said, showing them inside.

"Thank you, kaa-san!" Nagihiko said, smiling.

"Amu." Rima said, opening the door to Amu's room.

"Shh! Amu-chan is sleeping." Miki said, Telling them to be quiet.

All of the shugo chara's went to ran, miki, su, and dia.

"Hey, Do you guys really think we should wake Amu-chan up." Tadase said, looking at everyone.

"Yeah! We should!" Kuukai said, jumping on amu's bed.

"AMU! WAKE UP!" Kuukai said, jumping on amu.

Everyone was just looking at the scene.

"Kuukai! GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Amu suddenly yelled, but that made everyone jumped on her.

**Amu's POV**

**All** of my friends jumped on me.

Kuukai managed to get all of them off of me and let me get up.

"Man, why can't you guys ever get me up peacefully!" I said, scratching my head.

"Nevermind (**A/N**: Good album), I have a couple of things to tell you guys." I said, sighing.

"Amu-chan, what is it you can tell us." Nagi said, when I sighed.

"I don't want to move..." I said, curling up into a ball.

**The next day**

**Normal POV**

"Bye amu-chi!" Yaya said, crying a little.

"Take care Amu-chan." Nagi said, knowing that they would all see her soon.

"We are still going to talk right?" Rima said, on the verge of tears.

"Yes of course I am Rima!" Amu said, hugging Rima.

"Bye Hinamori! We will see you soon!" kuukai said, Smiling his usual smile.

"I'll call you guys when I get off of the plane. I'll miss you guys." Amu said, wiping her eyes.

"Make sure you take care of your self and your chara's" Nagi said, hugging him.

"I will. Bye guys." Amu said, and hugged each one off them.

**A/N: **That's it for now. I would wait for the next edited chapter if I were you. I changed a lot of things... please read my other Amuto Fanfiction! Later!

--usuilove21


	2. Track 2: Alonez

**Music Mayhem: Re-write**

**Chapter 2: Alonez**

**A/N: **Hello~ This is the second chapter to the remake of Music Mayhem, Music Mayhem: Re-write! Please enjoy!!! Okay I made a mistake last chapter! Kuukai is not 20 he is 18 or 19 years old!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just my characters I make up!!

* * *

_Recap: __"Make sure you take care of your self and your chara's" Nagi said, hugging him._

_"I will. Bye guys." Amu said, and hugged each one off them._

_

* * *

_

**Amu's POV**

**Flashback**

"Yesterday, when my parents told me that we were moving. I realized something." I said, smiling.

"Why is that Hinamori?" Kuukai asked, leaning in.

"Because I love to sing and play guitar." I answered, smirking. In some weird way whenever I smirked I had this nostalgic feeling. I have no clue why though.

"Hinamori, how long have we known you?" Kuukai said, putting his hand on my head.

"About seven years. Why do you ask kuukai?" I said, cocking my head.

"Well Amu, we never knew that you played the guitar and sang." Nagihiko said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, Amu I thought that we were your best friends, Why didn't you tell us?" Rima said, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rima-tan! I am sure that Amu-chi has her reason's right, Amu-chi!" Yaya said, coming net to me.

"Yes Yaya. I do have a reason. I can't tell you at the current time. I am sorry but I will tell you in all do time. And on top of that I am very nervous to sing right now." I said, turning my head to the side.

"I want to hear you sing!" Kuukai said, jumping onto my back.

"Kuukai, did you hear a word I just said!" I said, trying to get him off of me.

"Yeah, but still! We have known you for so long! We haven't heard you sing not even once!" He said, turning me towards him.

"Yaya wants to hear Amu-chi sing to!" Yaya added in.

"I would like to hear you sing if you could amu-chan." Tadase said, smiling a princely smile at me. Well, Tadase's charm didn't work on me anymore. I out grew my crush that I had on him by my second year of middle school and Tadase had a girlfriend. Well I think that they were dating. Anyone remember Lulu? Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto. Yeah, her. Well her and Tadase have been talking for a couple of months and Rima, Yaya, and Myself suspect that it is more than a simple friendship between them. They didn't have there chara's anymore...

"Yeah, Amu I want to hear you sing too." Rima said, with a devious smirk on her face. Did I mention that her and Nagi were dating. I think it was obvious already. They couldn't even hide it anymore. They had there chara's still.

"Yes, I would also like to hear if you wouldn't mind Amu-san." Kairi said, pushing his glasses up. Yaya and Kairi were also dating. Kairi didn't really like me like he did in the past. I am glad that he moved on though and that we could still be friends. Yaya was basicly the same. Her hair was longer now but she still acted like a baby... They still had their chara's also.

"I don't know. I haven't sang since I was like eight years old. I don't think it will be good." I said, refusing.

"Come on Hinamori! I'm sure you'll be just fine!" Kuukai said, holding my guitar.

"God, you guys sure can't even give m a break!" I said, grabbing my guitar out of kuukai's hand.

'Hm, what song... Oh~ That one is really pretty why not..' I thought tuning my guitar.

I took a deep breath and I sang the first stanza.

**_Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame janakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_**

I sang the first verse and I saw that all of my friends were watching me, eyes wide.

**_Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku  
Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku  
Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni  
Tarinai kotoba no  
Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou  
Mou wakaranai yo  
Semete yume no naka de  
Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni  
Kinou made no koto wo  
Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni_**

__

**Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame ja nakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo**

**Rettoukan to no wakai wa  
Kantan ni wa kanawanaisa  
Jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru  
Kagami ga utsusu hanabira  
Furishiboru you ni  
Kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo  
Modokashikute  
Meguru toki no naka de  
Kizuguchi wa yagate  
Kasabuta ni kawatte iku  
Kimi wa sore o matazu  
Totemo utsukushiku  
Totemo hakanage de**

**_Hagare ochita ato no  
Ubuge no you ni  
Hiwamari no naka de furueru inori  
Ima wa muri ni dareka no koto  
Ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni_**_  
__  
**Toki ni kono sekai wa  
Ue wo muite  
Aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushii sugiru ne  
Shizumu you ni  
Me wo fuseru to  
Kawaita chimen ga namida wo susuru  
Why do we feel so  
Alone anytime  
Subete wo uketomenakutemo ii yo  
Why do we feel so  
Alone anytime  
Koraeru koto dakedo  
Yuuki ja nai**_

I finished singing the song an my friends were just looking at me in awe.

Kuukai was the first one to say something.

"And when was the last time you sang?"

"Hm, about eight too nine years ago. It was before I came here. It was a little rusty, probably because I haven't sang in so long..." I said, placing my guitar down.

"Amu, your saying that, that was rusty?" Nagihiko said, still in awe.

"Yes... And?"

"Amu that was amazing."

"Yeah Hinamori! You can sing awesome! I can't wait to hear you sing when you get un-rusty!"

"Amu, that was... wow." Nagi said, blinking.

"Yeah, they are all right Amu-chi!!"

"Yes Amu-san. That was wonderful."

"Thank you everyone." I said, smiling.

**End Flashback**

I turned back to them one last time before going on the plane.

Yaya and Rima had tears streaming down their faces. Nagihiko had a pained expression on his face. Kuukai also looked sad but he had a small smile on his face. Tadase and Kairi were both silent and they were frowning. This was probably the hardest for Rima, Nagihiko and Kuukai. Rima and Nagi were my very best friends. It has been like that since we were in fifth and sixth grade, cause of the Nadeshiko thing... Yeah I found out, I was shocked but I told him that no matter what we will always be friends... And Kuukai, he is like my big brother and I am like his little sister. Well it was like that with him and the others but, with us it was different. It's like we are long lost siblings... Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi... I will miss them a whole bunch too...

I got my pink, black and blue cell phone out. Don't ask why I chose blue, it just felt right for some reason. I forwarded a text to all of them. It said:

_'Everyone, I love you all. Rima, Nagi, Kuukai-nii-chan(hehe why do you allow me to call you that...), Yaya, Tadase, and, Kairi. I will call you when I get off of the plane. I will miss you guys so much, but we will see each other very soon bye TT_TT -- ~Amu_

Then I got a couple of text's back.

_Amu-chi!! TT_TT YAYA DOESN'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!! --Yaya._

Yaya, Your making me feel worse...

_Amu-san, we will all meet very soon just as you say. Please have a nice trip. --Kairi._

Kairi, you are right...

_Amu-chan, we will all miss you... Until we meet again...--Tadase._

Tadase...

_Yo! Hina-- I mean Amu, I let you call me Kuukai-nii-chan Cause I am your older brother so there!! As they all said, we will meet again soon and if we don't hear from you I am coming to California to confront you! Call me right after you get off of the plane! Love ya little sis! --Kuukai-nii-chan. _

I laughed at this one, And I looked at Kuukai. He was giving me his natural smile.

_Amu, we will all miss you so much. Mostly Rima, Kuukai and Myself. After all you are our best friend. We love you Amu-chan. I am sad that you are leaving. And as Kuukai said, to me and Rima he is coming after you, Rima and I are coming with him! Please call us when we get off the plane. I have to say other things but we can talk about those later. By have a nice trip Amu. --Nagi._

I smiled at this. Nagi always knew what to say... Man am I going to miss him... Wait! I will see him very soon!

_I'm crying. You made me cry Amu. You are my best friend, with Nagi. I am still in a shock that you are leaving. Amu, we do love you. But I know I am right in saying that we can't be separated for long. We are going to go with Kuukai if you don't respond. I have many things to say. But I can't say them. But I will tell yo this, It looks like Nagi is on the verge of tears, unreal right? Well bye Amu... We love you... ---Rima~~~_

Rima.... I felt like I was going to cry... I wish I could respond... But now I am in the front of the line... I went though the doors and then I left... Good-Bye everyone... Good-Bye Japan... For now...

**After the plane ride. **

Ah, that was so long! I wasn't even sure how long I have been on the plane. Like for 13 hours. 15 hours? I'm not sure. But I knew it was the next day well in Japan at least, well over here in California it was the same day I left... (**A/N: **You probably don't know what I mean do you? You know how the U.S has different time periods than Japan, and the days differ... I hope you know what I am saying...). It seemed like forever! Being stuck on a plane for a long time sucks! Well it is a little better when you are in first class. But I really didn't care. ll I wanted to do right now was see my friends. Rima and Nagi... I wonder what they are doing right now... Oh well I can talk to them in a little while!

My family and I were in the lobby of the airport. I remember the last time I was in this airport... My mom was pregnant with Ami and we were trying to get out of California, to flee to Japan. My parents birth place. It seemed just like yesterday... Though it wasn't. Heh, I can't believe that when we were fleeing, my life would get better. Meeting Tadase, Kuukai, Yaya, Nadeshiko A.K.A Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi. Graduating High High school, and so many other things...

"Amu! We are back! We haven't been here in so long! I can't believe that we are finally back! It feels so good!" My mother said, holding Ami's hand.

"Yeah, mama. It feels... good," I said, hesitating. "I really did miss being over here."

We were all wearing sunglasses. Well, cause we stick out like a sore thumb. With my parents _reputation _over here, it was more wise to wear disguises... People were staring at a man who was holding a sign that said: 'Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori and family.' and well that name also sticks out like a sore thumb...

Truth is, my parents were famous actors until eight years ago when we fled to Japan for our own safety. Ami didn't know anything about this of course. She was born in Japan. She still thinks that mama and papa had to do some work over sea's and that it was permanent work. We were going to have to tell her very soon... That would be awkward...

We all waked towards the man.

"Hello, it is nice to see you again." The man said, as people were just looking at us.

"Yes it is. Can you take us to our... house." My dad said.

"Yes I am your driver. You don't have to ask me, lord Tsumugu." The driver said, smiling.

People were still looking, but I took off my sunglasses and I glared at them. They fled away when they saw me glare, they didn't know who I was of course...

"Yes, I just am not used to it after not asking for things like that for eight years."

"It is fine lord Tsumugu. This way if you please." The driver said, his hand moving towards a limo.

"Thank you very much." My mother said, smiling.

"No problem." The driver said, smiling back at us.

We got into the limo and buckled ourselves in.

"Mama, Papa, Sister. I don't understand. Why are we in this big car?" Ami asked, speaking in English like my mother and father were. Yeah we taught her how to speak English just in case we went back to California just like we did.

My parents just looked at me for an explanation. I sighed.

"Ami, the truth is, is that mama, papa and I lived here in California before you were born. Mama and Papa are actually famous. They were actors. But some things went wrong, and we had to flee. At that time mama was pregnant with you. And the years pasted and I went into my senior year of high school and you got to fourth grade. But... Mama and papa got a call from the people that were protecting us a couple of weeks ago, and told us that it was safe to come home whenever they wanted to. Mama and papa wanted us to finish this year of school though. And here we are." I explained. Ami was speechless. Yeah my sister was now 10 years old and she was now going to be in fifth grade. She still sang. She sang okay. But if you compared her to me I was leaps and bound ahead of her. But I, of course, would never tell her that.

Ami responded, "What happened and why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't tell you. For several reasons. I can't even bring myself to bring up what happened. It's like my memory was wiped. We didn't tell you, because, one, we didn't want to take any chances with telling you because well we have seen you with your friends, you basically tell them about everything. Don't take that the wrong way okay. And we also didn't want you to have to worry. We just wanted you to be carefree. I \hope you know that we wanted to tell you. It's just that we couldn't. Do you understand?" She nodded.

We sat in the limo in silence for a while. But I couldn't take the silence anymore so I got out my Ipod and started to listen to music. I had a lot of English songs but I also had Japanese songs. Even though I was in Japan dosn't mean that I couldn't like English songs right? I put my Ipod on shuffle and an english song played. The song was familiar to my. It was from 2004 but I still liked it. It was _Mr. Brightside_ by the killers. I used to sing lightly to this before, no one would find out though. I started to hum it and I song the words in my head. (**A/N: **Truthfully this is my favorite song **EVER**. It has been that way since 2004 even though I didn't get the lyrics cause I was like nine... Now I am 12 and I still love it.)

_Coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_  
_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go-- _

"Amu, Hun. We are at our home." My mom said, taking an headphone out of my ear and waking me up.

"Ah, thanks." I said, wiping my eyes.

The song that was playing changed, into a new song by the killers.

_Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start_  
_And I bet, then you exploded in my heart_  
_And I forget, I forget the movie song_  
_When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet? _

_Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame  
Both dirty, both mean, yes and the dream was just the same  
And I dream your dream for you and now your dream is real  
How can you look at me, as if I was just another one of your deals?_

__

Well, you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin  
Now you just say, "Oh, Romeo, yeah, you know  
I used to have a scene with him"

_Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry  
I said I love you like the stars above, I love you till I die" (_**A/N: **I suggest you listen to these songs by the killers they are really amazing!!)

Romeo and Juliet. Good song. I put it on pause and I unbuckled myself. Ami was still in the limo my parents were telling her to not over react when she saw the 'house'. And that it was 'normal' that people with the social status as them, had a house like that. Ami just nodded her head and stepped out of the Limo after my parents.

I got out last. Ami was staring in awe of the 'house' in front us. House was an understatement. This was a mansion. I was used to this 'house.' Well at least I think I was. I lived over here for eight years but we did go around the world. Well I was at home most of the time. They didn't take me all of the time. They actually left me with the maids and butlers. Yeah, we had maids and butlers. I ignored the conversation that my parents and sister were having.

I looked at the mansion. It was... bigger than the last time. It was a egg shell white color. It is a three story house. The Inside was much bigger than the outside from what I remembered. As I remember, there is a huge backyard. It is most likely changed. I mean I haven't been here for seven years, so there is bound to be new additions to the house.

I noticed my parents were walking ahead already and Ami was walking with them; slightly in awe. I followed them inside.

I was right. The inside of the house was indeed bigger than before. I was also staring inside. It was painted over from the white color that it used to be and now it was a baby blue color. The floor was still the same; A white marble. There were two flights on stairs one going one way and the other one going the opposite way.

It felt so... nostalgic. The place I haven't been in for seven years. Truthfully I was happy that I was back.

Then I noticed three maids and three butlers in a straight line. I knew the three maids and two of the three butlers.

"Hello. Welcome back lord Tsumugu." My fathers butler, James said. My father had a butler instead of a maid. James was 22 years old when I left so now he would be about... 29 years old. He was tall and had dark blond hair that went up to the tops of his ears. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo, but he wore it differently. He didn't wear a tie, well cause my dad said that he could. James was really nice and out going.

"Welcome back, Lady Midori. It is wonderful to see you again." My mothers personal Maid, Jill said. Jill was only 19 years old when I left so she was probably... 26 years old. She was sorta short and I was taller than her. She had long black hair that put in pigtails. (**A/N: **Her hair is like Lenalee Lee's from D Gray man but longer!!) She wore a maid outfit, which was basically a black and white dress but; With permission of my mom, she changed it around a little. Instead on black string around the stomach she switched it with a pink one. And she wore black boots and a pink headband. She was also very nice, she was perky and I liked her.

"Welcome back, Miss Amu. I missed you!" My personal maid, Mia said smiling. I smiled back. Mia, she was 17 years old the last time I saw her, so what she was... like 24 years old now. Her red hair was longer than I remembered and she wore her hair down or in one ponytail her bangs went a little under her eyebrow but not over her eye she wore a headband to keep them out of her face. Personally I let her wear whatever she wanted, with her mandatory maid outfit. She wore black fishnets with her outfit and she wore black glasses. She was very cool, she had the same style I had, the Gothic Lolita. She was my favorite out of all the maids. She understood me and we were really close the last time I saw her. She was Japanese so she knew how to speak Japanese but we chose to talk in English.

"Hello, I am Sara. Your personal maid, Lady Ami." Her maid said. I have met her before, she has worked here for a long time and she used to be maid to my father but when he decided that he only needed one maid he told her that she could still stay here if she wanted to because my mother was pregnant with Ami, so she decided to stay. Sara was 21 years old the last time I saw her so now she was most likely 28 years old. She had blond hair that went to her shoulders. She could wear anything she wanted to also but she chose not to do much to her outfit. She just wore her hair in a pink bow. She loved her outfit the last time I checked and she also had the same taste as Ami, Lolita complex. Yeah, Ami still wore the Lolita complex clothes... She was also nice, but she had a complex over cute things. And she said I was very cute and she always hugged me.

"Hey, Missy Amu! Welcome back!!" Seth. The coolest butler **EVER!** I had to flash a big smile at him same as Mia. He was my personal butler. He was 18 the last time I was here now 25. He had black hair the same length as James. Same length as before. I also let him wear what he wanted. He chose to wear his butler blazer unbuttoned and he let the top button of his dress shirt unbuttoned. He didn't wear a tie only sometimes he would wear a tie when it was mandatory. He liked Gothic style like me and Mia. He was exactly like Kuukai. Kuukai... Seth was also like a big brother to me, just like kuukai... I really miss them...

"Hi! I am Matt! Little miss Ami! Your personal butler!" He said, I never met him so I don't really know who he was like I knew the others. Well he looked around 19 years old. He had blond hair, it was tadase's length and color... Tadase... I really miss them. He seemed really nice. I hope I get to know Matt.

"Seth, Mia!" I said, coming up to the both pf them.

"Hey! Missy!! It had been a long time! How have ya been!" Seth said, ruffling my hair. 'He's just like kuukai...' I thought, smiling.

"Yeah Amu! We haven't seen you in so long! We missed you." Mia said, pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you guys too! I have been doing well. I just am missing some people that I have to call." I said, hugging Mia back.

"You made friends! That's awesome!!!" Seth said, giving me a thumbs up.

"What, so I can't make friends?" I said, feigning hurt.

By then we were walking up to my room, well at least where my room last was.

"Oh you can. I didn't mean anything by it-" Seth said, getting interrupted by a ring tone.

_If you're the bird whenever we pretend it's summer  
Then I'm the worm, I know the part, it's such a bummer  
But fair is fair, if my segments get separated  
I'll scream and you'll be there _(**A/N: **It is The bird and the worm by Owl city. A wonderful song!!)

I blushed and got my phone. Did I forget to mention that I changed my ringtone in the car while I was waiting... I did didn't I?

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone.

"Amu," Said the person on the other line. "It's Rima..."

"RIMA!!! I was just about to call you!! I just got here!" I said

"What is she saying?" Seth muttered to Mia. Oh yeah, Seth doesn't know how to speak Japanese. I am going to have to teach him then.

"She's talking to someone name Rima, she was just going to call her." Mia answered.

_"You did, I am sorry then I didn't mean to bother you, it's just I had to tell you something** really** important!!" _Rima said, she sounded like she was bouncing up and down.

"What is it rima? Tell me!" I said, wanting to know.

_"NAGI PROPOSED!!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Sorry that I left you on a cliffhanger!! The next chapter will be out soon! Oh and the chara's won't be in this a lot... I love you all! Please review!!! It will make me update faster!!!

--Usuilove21


	3. track 3: A beautiful mess

**Music Mayhem: Re-write**

**Chapter 3: A Beautiful Mess.  
**

**A/N: **_Just don't give up_ _I'm workin' it out_ _Please don't give in_ _I won't let you down _(Ahh I love you adam Lambert~~~ Best gay guy ever~~~)

**Reading:** Sailor Moon.

Hello~ This is the third chapter to the remake of Music Mayhem, Music Mayhem: Re-write! Please enjoy!!! Please read and review. And I am very sorry for not updating for a while, been having some troubles with life... I tried to update before my birthday but that was on the 6th of April... 1 1/2 Jason Mraz songs Ahead!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shugo chara or the songs I use! Peach-pit and Jason Mraz do! I just own the characters I make up!!

Ikuto: Where am I?

Yuki: Be patient! You are going to be in chapter 4 or 5!

* * *

_Recap:__"What is it rima? Tell me!" I said, wanting to know._

_"NAGI PROPOSED!!"_

_

* * *

_

"WHAT!!!" I yelled, thus making an echo go thought the mansion and making Mia and Seth jump in surprise.

_"I know!! I had the same reaction!!!" _Rima squealed, she sounded like she was moving something.

"I can't believe it. Your geting married to Nagi..." I said, I saw Mia look at me in confusion. I mouthed to her "I will tell you about it later." but in english so Seth would understand. They both nodded. We continued walking to my room.

_"I know, it was a shock for me too... Think about how my parents took it... And I am going to go move in with him too, I am packing my things now as we speak."_ Rima said. So thats what she was doing.

"Wait! When are you moving in with him?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. Mia and Seth stopped after they heard my feet come to a stop and they looked at me.

_"Well, he said that when I was done packing my things, that he would move me into his house..."_ Rima said.

"Oh really. So, um, have you guys thought of anywhere to have your wedding?" I said, starting to walk again.

_"No, he only proposed the day after you left... We both want you to be there but we don't want you to have to fly all the way back here..." _Rima said. She did have a point, I don't know if my parents would let me go all the way back to Japan... Then it hit me.

"Hey Rima, how about you have the wedding at my mansion-" I cut myself off. I don't think I was allowed to tell her just yet...

_"What did you just say? Mansion? What are you hiding Amu?"_ I heard Rima say. I face palmed. I was hoping that she didn't hear...

"Um... Nothing?" I said, in a cute voice.

_"Amu."_ Rima growled.

"Sorry, I don't know if I can tell you right now, but I will tell you that I live in a mansion..." I trailed off.

_"You know that I will get it out of you."_ Rima said, I could hear a smirk in her voice. In the background I heard KusuKusu "Rima! Rima!!! Your mom's coming!!"

_"Ah, I got to go! I'll call you when my mom is done talking to me! Later!" _Rima said. The phone line went blank.

I closed my phone and sighed. I noticed that Mia and Seth were now standing next to me.

"So what was that about?" Mia asked, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, what she said." Seth said, grabbing my other arm.

They started to drag me off.

"HEY! I can walk on my own!" I said, as we came to a door.

"Here we are, your room." Mia said, opening the big door.

I went in in awe. It as bigger than I last remembered... The bed was next to a wall and it was hanging from the ceiling. The bedspread was pink and the pillows were blue. The walls were painted light blue and light pink. There was a desk, a bookshelf, and some beanbag chairs. There was also another door, which I was guessing was a closet.

"So how do you like it?" Mia asked, letting go of my arm.

"I love it!" I said, sitting on my bed, making it swing back and forth. Did I mention that we were talking in English? No? Well, now I did.

Seth came and sat next to me, making the bed swing more. Then Mia sat down on the other side of me...

"Really, well thank you." Mia said, smiling at me.

"No problem! Wait! Did you design this room for me?!" I said, sitting up.

"Yeah, Seth and I did, well Seth helped with the color scheme and said that there should be beanbag chairs in here." Mia said, sitting up with me.

"Your welcome!" Seth said, still lying down.

"Heh, thanks you guys." I said, laying back down. I grabbed my cell phone, I looked through the songs I could make my ring tone.

'Hm... Got it!' I clicked the song I wanted and set it as my ring tone.

"So Amu, who were you talking to, and what about 'Getting married.'" Mia said, making Seth shoot up instantly.

"What?! Why are you talking about marriage Amu!! Your two young!!" Seth said, pulling me up and shaking me. Overprotective... Just like Kuukai...

"Seth! Calm down! It's not me!! You can listen in while I tell my parents!" I said, getting out of Seth's grip.

"Sorry for losing my cool. I just panicked." Seth said. laying back down of my bed.

"Heh." Mia and I laughed at him.

"Hey! No laughing at Seth! So you guys are going to be teaching me Japanese?" Seth said, referring to himself in third person.

"Yeah! We totally are going to!" I said standing up and making a fist.

"Yeah. Hey, where are you going Amu?" Mia said, standing up and following me out the door.

"I am going to go talk to my parents about the little conversation on the phone that I just had." I said, walking into the hallway. I knew they heard me.

"Oh! Yeah, we can find out now!" Seth said, I felt a bead of sweat roll down my face.

We made it the other side of the house.

I knocked on the big door that lead to my parents room.

I heard a muffled "Come in."

I opened the door and went in with Mia and Seth coming in after me.

"Oh, Amu. What is it?" My mom asked, coming up to me.

James and Jill were in there with my parents, helping them unpack their clothes.

"Um, well I have to talk to you both." I said, getting my father's, James's, and Jill's attention.

"What is it Amu?" My dad said coming up to me.

"Well, um you see..." I hesitated to tell them. "...I accidentally told Rima that we lived in a mansion!" I rushed it.

"Oh, didn't we tell you that you tell them?" My mom said, waving her hand slightly.

"What! No you didn't!" I said, sighing.

"Amu, what is there that you have to say. That's not all I am guessing." My mom said, looking at me

Jill, James, Mia and Seth were grouped up watching our conversation go on.

"Yeah, Well about that..." I hesitated for the second time in less than five minutes."Rima and Nagihiko are getting married and I volunteered the mansion for the wedding!" I said in all one breath.

Everyone in the room was silent.

"What do you mean, 'Rima and Nagihiko are getting married?'" My mom asked breaking the silence that was filling the room.

"Yeah, they are. See I haven't gotten a full explanation from Rima yet, because her mom interrupted our conversation, and Rima is going to call me after that." I explained to them.

"I see... So what do you say Tsumugu? Should we let Rima have her wedding here?" My mom turned around to face my father.

"Hm, Uh, yeah. I don't have that much of a problem with it...." He trailed off, probably thinking why they were getting married at such a young age. I was thinking the same thing...

"Really! Thanks guys! Rima will be ecstatic!!" I said getting interrupted by my cell's ringtone.

_Wake up everyone_  
_ How can you sleep at a time like this?_  
_ Unless the dreamer is the real you_  
_ Listen to your voice_  
_ The one that tells you to taste past the tip of your tongue_  
_Leap and the net will appear_

I was looking for my phone. I noticed that everyone was looking at me, I felt heat rise up to my face.

_I don't wanna wake before_  
_ The dream is over_  
_ I'm gonna make it mine_  
_ Yes, I... I wanna own it_  
_ I'm gonna make it mine_  
_Yes, I'll make it all mine _(**A/N: **Make it mine by Jason Mraz, I just happen to be listening to this song as I type this part by Coincidence...)

I found it and I flipped it open.

I told my parents that I would be outside of the room by pointing to the door.

"Hello?" I said, walking out of my parents room.

_"Amu? It's me again. I finished talking to my mom. So what did your parents say?"_ Rima said.

"Oh, hey Rima. Well, good news. Both of my parents said yes. But I would love to have an explanation on why you guys are getting married already?" I said, crossing my free arm over my chest.

_"Well, you see Nagi is going back to Europe-"_ I cut her off.

"Again! This is the third time he is going away to Europe!" I said. Yeah, once as Nadeshiko he went to Europe, Then the second time was is in eighth grade he came back shortly thought, he was only gone for about two months, but that didn't stop us all from missing him or from Rima confessing to him either...

_"Let me finish!"_ Rima yelled._"Nagi didn't want to leave me alone, so he proposed. So your serious? You will let us come over and have the wedding over there?"_ Rima changed the subject.

"Yeah, I told you that it was good Rima."

_"So when do we come? I do have to tell Nagi about it too." _

"In about two weeks, and if you can bring Kuukai with you. And don't worry about tickets I got it covered."

_"What! Amu, are you sure! And I don't know if we can bring Kuukai... I think it should just be Nagi and me plan this all..."_

"Okay, but I miss him..."

_"We know Amu, we all miss you, you really do." _

"Rima, go tell Nagi about it, I know you just want to tell him." I said, sighing slightly.

_"Thanks Amu, I'll call you later!" _

"Bye." I said hanging up my phone.

I sighed and I moved my bangs with my hands.

"Why are you sighing Missy?" A voice said making me jump.

"Oh! Hey Seth, Mia, James."I said, flashing them a smile.

"Yo! Nice to see you again, Miss Amu." James said, ruffling my hair.

"James, it's nice to see you again to, but you don't have add 'miss'. Just call me amu when you aren't by my parents, just so we don't take any chances." I said, wiggling a finger at the older man.

"Heh, if you want me too! Your parents wanted me too show you a room that they had installed just for you, follow me." James said, walking ahead. I giggled and followed him with Seth and Mia walking next to me.

"Trust us Amu, you will **love** it! It's awesome!!" Mia said, pulling her hair into a pony-tail.

"Yeah, okay then let's go." I said, catching up with James.

"Hey, wait for me!" Seth said, trying to catch up.

"Sorry Seth. So How were these past eight years on you guys?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"It was sort of lonely, but we had a lot of time off." Mia said.

"Yeah, that's good." I said, we were at a huge door that had a bow on it.

"Why is there a big red bow on a door?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Because this is a present from your parents and all of us." Seth said, making a peace sign.

"Really? This is for me? A door you really shouldn't have!" I joked.

"Oh, but we did!" He joked back.

We both started laughing while Mia and James started giggling.

"So do you want to see what it is?" Mia said, as she stopped giggling.

"Yeah, I do want to." I said, going to the bow. I took it off carefully.

And I opened the door only to see a room full of instruments.A drum set, Four guitars; both acoustic and electric, there was two amp's in the room, there was two bass guitars in the room, one drum set, and two mic stands.

I was looking in awe.

"Is... All of this... for me." I said, turning around and pointing to myself.

"Yeah it is!" Seth said, putting the bow on my head.

"Thanks..." I said, walking out into the room.

"Hey Amu, can you sing for us? I haven't heard you sing in a while." Mia asked, walking into the room with me.

"Oh, um sure. " I grabbed an acoustic guitar and sat down on the floor.

"There is a couch right over there." Seth said, pointing to the other side of the room.

"Oh, cool." I got up and sat on the couch.

"Any requests?" I said, plucking the strings and tuning them to get the right sound.

"No, just as long as we hear you sing." James said, taking a seat next to Seth who was sitting next to me. Mia was sitting on my right on the big black leather couch.

"Hm... Ah I got it!"

I started playing the guitar.

(A Beautiful Mess ~ Jason Mraz)

_**You've got the best of both worlds**_  
_** You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,**_  
_** And lift him back up again**_  
_** You are strong but you're needy,**_  
_** Humble but you're greedy**_  
_** And based on your body language,**_  
_** And shoddy cursive I've been reading**_  
_** Your style is quite selective,**_  
_** though your mind is rather reckless**_  
_** Well I guess it just suggests**_  
_** that this is just what happiness is**_

_** Hey, what a beautiful mess this is**_  
_** It's like picking up trash in dresses**_

_** Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write**_  
_** Kind of turn themselves into knives**_  
_** And don't mind my nerve you could call it fiction**_  
_** But I like being submerged in your contradictions dear**_  
_** 'Cause here we are, here we are**_

_** Although you were biased I love your advice**_  
_** Your comebacks they're quick**_  
_** And probably have to do with your insecurities**_  
_** There's no shame in being crazy,**_  
_** Depending on how you take these**_  
_** Words I'm paraphrasing this relationship we're staging**_

_** And what a beautiful mess, yes it is**_  
_** It's like picking up trash in dresses**_

_** Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say**_  
_** Kind of turn themselves into blades**_  
_** And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard**_  
_** But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt**_  
_**Cause here, here we are, Here we are**_  
_**Here we are Here we are, Here we are,  
Here we are here we are, here we are,**_  
_**Here we are.**_

_** We're still here**_  
_** What a beautiful mess, this is**_  
_** It's like taking a guess when the only answer is "Yes"**_

_** Through, timeless words and priceless pictures We'll fly like birds not of this earth**_

_** And tides they turn and hearts disfigure**_  
_** But that's no concern when we're wounded together**_

_** And we, tore our dresses and stained our shirts**_  
_** But its nice today. Oh the way it was so worth it. **_

I closed my eyes and they started clapping.

"That was amazing Amu!!!" Seth said, clapping louder than the other two.

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I wanted to update tis as fast as I could, I am sorry for ending it so suddenly, if I get in a writing mood again tomorrow I will start writing chapter 4! Ikuto will probably be on it. Review!!

--usuilove21


	4. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note: Important.**

I am very sorry, but "**Music Mayhem**" is going on a hiatus for a while. I know I haven't writen hardly anything for it, but what can I do? I don't know how long, but I have other priorities. Homework is one. But also is getting my own book written and published(Hopefully in 2011 or 2012). I am also having problems in life, I almost got expelled for one yesterday (Thursday, December 9th) and I can't risk that again.

I fell really bad putting this on Hiatus, but I have to do what I have to do, don't I? Once I am finished with one of my other stories, I'll have more time too write. I feel een worse since it is my ery first Shugo Chara Story, only re-written.

I'll probably update sooner or later, just not too leave anyone hanging, so maybe an update will be here sooner or later. Who knows.

Thank you for listening to me.

XOXO,

Usuilove21.


End file.
